


Knifes

by Iamlostfindme



Series: A Match Into The Water [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamlostfindme/pseuds/Iamlostfindme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her. He blamed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knifes

Knife

Eleanor was a pretty girl. Louis was a cute boy. Eleanor selfharmed. Louis got into fights. He always tried to help her, because he loved her. And she loved him. 

They planned to grow old together, have children together,  take care of each other.  That was their plan.

They had made love the night before, their second night in the hotel room. Her first time, and last time. 

He had blamed himself (but he had nothing to do with it) Maybe he could have stopped her. He could have gotten into less fights, he could've hid the blades, he could have done something. 

She had told him it was not his fault. She told him to tell her parents it wasn't their fault (but it kind of was). It was her choice. 

He found her  note. Right next to her body. Right next to the knife or blade or whatever you wanted to call it. 

'Louis.  
Please don't blame yourself. Do not blame yourself. Remember that I love you. Tell my parents that it wasn't their fault. Tell the band that they have the best lead singer they could get, and if they kick you out of the band I'll haunt them.  I'll see you again Lou. I love you so much. Thank you for that amazing night. I'm happy it was with you. Don't get that upset over me. Please move on- I know you won't- but try to. Louis, I'll wait for you. I'll see you in wherever I will be when I'm dead.  Don't beat yourself up over this. Please. ~Eleanor            C-a-l-d-e-r' her last name was crossed out and next to it was 'Tomlinson' 

His last name. 


End file.
